


parents

by mickeymickeymick



Series: brielle [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, bittersweet as shit, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: imma do a series of this family this js an emotional fucking roller coaster sorry LEAVE PROMTS IN COMMENTS!!1!





	

ian and mickey were sitting on the couch, cuddling and wrapped up in blankets, when they heard a knock on their door. they looked at each other and played a quick round of rock paper scissors. ian lost, so he begrudgingly got up to answer the door. he opened it and saw nobody. he went to close the door but saw something move out of the corner of his eye. he looked down and saw a baby carrier on the ground. he looked inside and saw an infant, sleeping, with a note taped to her.   
"what the fuck?" ian mumbled. he reached down to read the note as mickey walked over.   
"the fuck's takin so long, babe?" ian said nothing.   
"babe?" mickey repeated.   
he looked at the paper ian was reading and read along with him. 

 

hey. this is brielle. i cant take care of her. i would be a bad mother, and i know you guys can do a much better job. im so sorry. i love you both and her so much. shes 3 days old and her birthday is december 7th. i put you guys as her guardians so you can go to the courthouse and adopt her. but keep the name cause shes named after mom and i love it. please take care of her and dont put her up for adoption cause i know you too will be great dads. i love you. 

-mandy 

 

"holy shit." mickey whispered.   
ian said nothing as he tried to hold back his tears. he just knelt down and picked up the baby and held her. she was sleeping. she wore a blue onesie and grey knit beanie and both had a few dark drops and smears on them- mandys tears. ian looked at her and saw how much she looked like mandy. a few tears managed to spill from his eyes. mickey knelt beside him after studying the note a little more, and put a hand on ians shoulder. neither of them had heard from mandy in about a year and a half. they both stared at the tiny baby sleeping in ians arms, she had to be barely 6 pounds and had a just little bit of black hair coming out from under her little beanie. ian brought her up to his face to softly kiss her head, and she smelled like mandy. that put ian over the edge and he let out a small sob. mickey kissed the side of ians head and then the baby, and a few tears fell from his eyes as well. they sat and stared for what felt like forever, and brielle began to stir. her sudden movement brought the couple out of their haze-like state and they stood as she woke up. she opened her eyes and they were icy blue- just like mickeys. she was beautiful. she began to cry and ian tried to quiet her by holding her close and rocking her, but he was unsuccessful.   
"shes probably hungry," ian said.   
"yeah, but all we have is like, fuckin beer and pop tarts." mickey said with his eyebrows raised high.   
"here, why dont you hold her and i will call debs, shell have shit from franny and know what to do." ian said.   
"alright," mickey said as he took the baby gently and held her close to his chest.   
ian pulled out his phone and called his sister.   
"hey, debs. i need you to bring as much baby shit you have over here. "  
"what? why?"  
"ill explain when you get here."  
"well, what do you need? like clothes, or a stroller, or diapers, or what?"  
"formula, shes hungry. and probably diaper. and i guess a stroller and clothes too."  
"she? whos she?"  
"i will explain when you get here. just please hurry."

not 10 minutes later, debbie opened the door with a stroller full of as much baby stuff as it could hold. as she walked in, she saw ian holding a crying baby and mickey frantically putting away his guns and anything ian deemed to be dangerous.   
"heres some basic stuff, now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" debs yelled over the babys cries.   
ian nodded his head toward mandys note. debbie picked it up, read it, and put it back down.   
"holy shit" was all she could say. the baby cried louder and debbie went into full mother-mode. she took the baby from ian and laid out a blanket on the floor. she changed her diaper, put on a new onesie, and made a bottle of formula in record time. she sat down on the couch to feed her, and ian and mickey sat down with her. the three sat there for a minute, the only sound filling the room was the small whimpers coming from the baby.   
"so, are you guys gonna keep her?" debbie asked, breaking the silence and making the situation real again. ian and mickey looked at each other, and didnt have to talk to communicate. ian looked at debbie and nodded, putting his hand on mickeys thigh.   
"then, i guess, congratulations." debbie said, watching the baby. mickey and ian smiled. they were dads now, it was messy and complicated already, but they were happy. the baby was ok, they now knew mandy was ok, and everything was somehow, in its own fucked up way, ok. 

brielle finished her bottle and debbie handed her to mickey, who held her with such care that it made ian so happy to watch him with her.   
"i have to go, but call me if you need anything. also i assume everyone will be stopping by to meet her." debbie said as she got up and walked to the door. ian followed her and gave her a hug.   
"thank you so much debs," ian said. "couldnt do this without you."  
"you're welcome, ian." she said. then, she left. after closing the door behind her, ian lent his back against the wall and slid down to sit with his knees to his chest. he felt a lump in his throat form and tears began to fill his eyes. he crossed his arms over his knees and began to cry. mickey was in the kitchen sorting the things debbie brought over when he heard the quiet sobs coming from across the house.  
"shit." he whispered as he put the baby in the stroller. he walked over to ian and knelt in front of him, putting his hands on the side of his legs and stroking then gently with his thumbs.   
"ian, whats wrong?" he asked softly. "baby, talk to me."   
"i j-just dont wanna be another m-monica," ian said between sobs. "i dont wanna hurt her."   
"ian, ey, look at me." mickey said. ian lifted his head from his forearm and looked at mickey. its broke mickeys heart to see him like this, puffy eyed and cheeks stained with tears. he wiped the tears from ians face and ran a hand through his hair. "listen to me, you are not monica. you will never be monica. i promise you that you will not hurt our daughter. you are the furthest fuckin thing from monica. ok?"  
ian nodded slightly and softly sighed. mickey cupped ians face with both hands and kissed his nose softly. mickey reached out his hands to grab ians and help him off the floor. brielle began to cry and ian walked quickly to the stroller to pick her up. he leaned her against his chest as her eyes began to shut.   
"shit, we need to put the fuckin crib together." mickey sighed as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip.   
"she can just sleep with us tonight. speaking of sleeping, im fuckin exhausted. can we go to bed?" ian said quietly, trying to not wake their daughter.   
"course. this has been a long fuckin day."  
they walked to the bedroom and got straight into bed. ian laid down first and put an arm out for mickey, who crawled into the bed and cuddled up close to ian, resting his head on his chest. ian moved brielle to lay on his stomach and he held her with his free arm.   
"good night, baby." mickey whispered and kissed ians chest.   
"good night, my love." ian responded, kissing mickeys head.   
"and goodnight brielle." mickey kissed the babys head and the three of them fell asleep almost immediately. that day was crazy, emotional, and tiring, but now that it was over, they were a family.


End file.
